Dreadlocker
|status=Alive |nationality=American |species=Human |gender=Male |location=Fandom |height=178cm |weight=70kg |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Blue }} Dreadlocker, who claims himself as the Wiki God, is a character in the Tourney, who has a very special armor/character combination of the strongest armor, the gadgets and the God tier weapons. Biography There was a player, who appeared to be somebody called the Dreadlocker, who used to have average weapons in Hepi Gun 3D, such as an MP5 and a Road Sign. However, one day, they managed to go to all 100 locations to find all parts of the 3 God tier weapons: Ally Spawner, Extinction of Civilization and The Big Bang. They had to be crafted for a week once all the weapons were collected, only to be part of the shop. Then, a week has passed and the player had to buy the guns again, either for 100$ each without the attachments and skins or 200$ each with them. So, he had to wait another week to "fully buy" them. After buying them, a special one-time offer was made, which was buying the Future Tank, the most overpowered weapon and the combination of the 3 weapons for 400$. So, in total, the player spent a grand on those 4 weapons, then had an offer to buy the rest if the shop for 5 grand, which is worth 100 grand because it was in a 95% sale. So, that player was the first person to get the 4 weapons and the rest of the shop. Though, on October 6, 2019, in the Tourney, he decided to challenge the Tourney Master Trio, and surprisingly, the Wiki God won, using each God-tier weapon to defeat the three opponents. Description Appearance Normal Body He appears to be a man with an average height, weight and he is biracial. He has brown dreadlocks and blue eyes, which is why he also nicknames himself as the Dreadlocker. He wears a white tanktop, a pair of beige shorts and brown shoes. Armor It appears to be an overall dark blue armor with some dark blue features. It has a dark blue helmet with a rocket launcher barrel that is basically some extended hair from the user that is automatically grown. The chestplate is dark blue with a dark orange belt that has a lot of features in it. The shoulders and thighs are dark blue and the gauntlets and boots are dark orange. Sometimes, a black pistol is shown on each limb. Personality He seems to be a man that appreciates his dreadlocks a lot, which took him 3 years to grow. Though, he has a completely different persona with his Wiki God armor. He shows off the armor and its abilities very frequently. Ability Dreadlocker has many uses. Though, the armor was only intended to finish some tedious and large scale tasks for wikis much faster and better and take out vandals faster. It is also equipped with God tier weapons and secret guns. Moreover, it indirectly gives out some insane buffs, such as better jumping, flipping, no fall damage, turning anything and anyone into anything or anyone, saving lives with the telekenesis powers, do anything much faster and even better like animating an entire clip in 5 minutes, time travel and much more. Quotes * "Yo, look at my dreads mannnnn!!" * "Hah, I got better armor than you. I can do anything with this armor. '''ANYTHING!!!'''" Trivia * JustLeafy snuck this to school once, but never got caught by anyone. * Once the Universe is wiped out with this armor, anything else touched by it and that survived against the extinction of the universe easily dies with the slightest touch. If they touch themselves, they die, then the Big Bang happens. * It can hold Lego items in real life. * His helmet is technically an armor for the shoulder, but it was practically modified to be used as a helmet and a rocket launcher, instead. Category:Male Characters Category:Tourney